1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for dynamic and interactive management of a calendar. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that creates a calendar entry based upon message communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calendars come in various forms and sizes. Some calendars are on paper and others are electronic. With the advent of technology, electronic calendars have become popular as tools to maintain personal and/or business schedules. Within the category of electronic calendars, there are private calendars and semi-private calendars. A private electronic calendar is a calendar that is not shared among account holders. More specifically, the acts of creating entries and viewing entries are limited to the account holder. A semi-private electronic calendar is a calendar that is shared among multiple account holders. The sharing of the calendar enables each account holder to enter and schedule appointments on the same calendar. At the same time, since the calendar is shared, each account holder can at least see entries of the other account holders, and depending upon the settings may allow some or all of the account holders to make entries on the shared calendar. Accordingly, an electronic calendar is a prior art solution that addresses scheduling in an electronic medium that may be shared among multiple account holders.
Each appointment in an electronic calendar is reflected as an entry in a schedule. In a personal environment, entries are created for appointments, meetings, etc. Entries in a work environment are made in a similar manner. However, the act of creating an entry on the calendar interrupts ongoing processes. At the same time, if a meeting with another party is scheduled, a common date and time must be entered on the calendars of the respective parties. This type of scheduling is cumbersome and may require multiple communications, either oral or written, to ascertain a common time and location for the meeting.